MEET THE NEW WARRIOR
by SHAYNESQUALL
Summary: there is a new enemy trying to destroy esthar and laguna's only chance to save esthar is in the hands of 3 young men


FF8 Fiction- the new warrior  
  
by Shayne  
  
have you ever wondered what happened to Laguna after Ultimecia   
  
was defeated????? well this is what i thought happened   
  
this is based a couple of years after ultimecia was defeated this is  
  
one of my first fics but i reckon its actually my best so far rated pg  
  
plus im sorry for all those people who hate reading long stories its just  
  
i got really great ideas writing this so sorry :(  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE NEW WARRIOR (PART 1)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LAGUNA: What??? what do you mean we're under attack by galbadians??  
  
i thought we made peace with them  
  
KIROS: Sir it appears that they have betrayed us and all of  
  
that crap was just to get behind our forces to find out what  
  
we have!  
  
WARD: ......  
  
KIROS: Ward says "the peacing was all false so if they attack us we have to fight back"  
  
LAGUNA: How do they think they can defeat us? they have no leader  
  
Seifers back to normal and Edeas no longer under ultimecias possesion  
  
so how do they think theyre gonna beat us???????  
  
KIROS: i dont know...  
  
meanwhile in galbadia garden...  
  
GALBADIAN SOLDIER: yo dont we have to like fight esthar??  
  
GALBADIAN SOLDIER2: yeah i know, dont know what tarka is thinkin  
  
GALBADIAN SOLDIER: yeah. well if hes this confident he must have   
  
some secret weapon or he wouldnt even try. oh well lets go  
  
galbadia garden head office...  
  
GALBADIAN GUARD: Sir we have all of the best mercenarys up front   
  
ready to fight but there is one question i want to ask you.  
  
what makes you so confident we're gonna win?????  
  
TARKA: I have a secret weapon, now go!  
  
GALBADIAN GUARD: Yessir  
  
TARKA: Finally the galbadians will over rule Esthar but it wont be easy   
  
but with 'him' at my side it will be much easier mwahahaha!!!!!!!!!!  
  
back with laguna...  
  
LAGUNA: Kiros get our men ready.  
  
KIROS: yessir!  
  
LAGUNA: Ward i want you to get all our weaponry ready and try and   
  
see if lunatic pandora is on the radar they might have found it again.  
  
WARD: ...!!  
  
LAGUNA: we better hope they dont have lunatic pandora...  
  
with kiros now...  
  
KIROS: A grades up front, B grades get ready to fight if any galbadians   
  
get past the A grades, and juniours you et ready for backup...  
  
back to ward...  
  
ward is looking at the radar and lunatic pandora is still at the  
  
bottom of the ocean, and there was an unidetified object showing  
  
coming towards them  
  
ward quickly goes to get laguna  
  
WARD: ...!!!  
  
LAGUNA: what is it ward???  
  
ward points toward the control room then they both run there  
  
laguna looks at the radar...  
  
LAGUNA: man what is that???  
  
WARD: ...???  
  
LAGUNA: you dont have to say anything ward.  
  
laguna grabs a phone  
  
LAGUNA: comon pick up, pick up!!  
  
KIROS: Laguna  
  
LAGUNA: kiros get up here now!!  
  
KIROS: roger that!!  
  
LAGUNA: man we need to find out what that thing is cause it aint   
  
lunatic pandora  
  
back with Tarka...  
  
TARKA: man esthar is gonna pay for defeating us 2 years ago but   
  
now im here i will avenge the galbaians!! mwahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
???: sir i am here  
  
TARKA: oh hello your early   
  
???: train got here early, now lets talk buisness  
  
TARKA: of course but first of all, your name??  
  
???: my forgiveness my name is saiker  
  
TARKA: ahh saiker yes that is it, well, seiker, show me your strength  
  
SEIKER: very well, if you wish  
  
tarka then gestured for siker to start fighting and seiker reacted with a   
  
swift hit from his sword.  
  
TARKA: you seem to be a good fighter, i hope i get what i paid for  
  
SEIKER: oh trust me, you will  
  
tarka it seiker and seiker hit tarka and they were both equally good  
  
but just as tarka went to hit seiker, seiker hit tarka  
  
TARKA: you arreee good :)  
  
SEIKER: i told you you will get what you paid for. now my mission?  
  
TARKA: yes your mission, you are to...  
  
meanwhile back with laguna...  
  
LAGUNA: kiros i want to know what that thing is and i want you to send   
  
ellone to balamb garden, ok??  
  
KIROS: yessir right away  
  
LAGUNA: ward i want you to take this note, im writing, to the head department   
  
of fighting, now go  
  
WARD:...!  
  
LAGUNA: (i hope they get the note fast enough before that 'thing' gets  
  
here)  
  
meanwhile with kiros  
  
KIROS: ellone you have to go to balamb you cant stay here  
  
ELLE: but i have to stay with uncle laguna, i cant just leave him  
  
KIROS: but it is the request of laguna you must leave here they might be  
  
after you, it might be another sorceress from the future  
  
ELLE: but what if something happens to uncle laguna???  
  
KIROS: dont worry we will protect him with our lives as a friend and as   
  
the guardian of the president  
  
ELLE: you promise?????  
  
KIROS: with my heart and life.  
  
ELLE: ok by the way where am i going???  
  
KIROS: your going to balamb garden where squall and the rest will  
  
protect you but first we have to get the ragnarok to pick ou up  
  
ELLE: ok lets go  
  
while this is happenning the unidentified object is closing in on esthar  
  
and laguna is getting worried...  
  
LAGUNA: captain what is ETA of the ship approaching us?   
  
CAIPTAIN: ETA is 10 minutes  
  
LAGUNA: man we dont have much time to get ready bt the way have you found out who is controlling the galbadians??  
  
CAPTAIN: no sir but we are on it right now  
  
LAGUNA: good. is our army ready for battle??  
  
CAPTAIN: just about and ellone is just about to leave to the ragnarok  
  
LAGUNA: good you are dismissed.   
  
CAPTAIN: sir!  
  
LAGUNA: man only 10 minutes we better hurry and find out who this guy is or  
  
in 10 minutes we might be dead!!!  
  
KIROS: sir we're getting a transmission from an unknown number  
  
LAGUNA: get me on the line  
  
KIROS: immediately sir  
  
LAGUNA: who is this im talking to???  
  
TARKA: do you really need to know??? who is god?? who is satan??  
  
no one really needs to know who who is so just listen up. all   
  
you need to is what is about to happen in 7 minutes...  
  
LAGUNA: whats gonna happen in 7 minutes????!!! tell me now!!!!!  
  
TARKA: there is 2 ways to find out force it out of me or just wait  
  
LAGUNA: what???!!!  
  
TARKA: you heard me now i must bid you farewell  
  
LAGUNA: just a second whats that ship approaching us????  
  
there was no response only a long beeping sound  
  
LAGUNA: damn it he hang up!!!!!  
  
KIROS: we must try to destroy that ship  
  
LAGUNA: right kiros get our air forces in the air  
  
KIROS: but sir they are not ready  
  
LAGUNA: just get 'em up ok!!  
  
KIROS: yessir  
  
LAGUNA: good and captain!!  
  
CAPTAIN: yes??  
  
LAGUNA: i want you to get a visualisation of the ship from the mayor  
  
of FH get him to send them via video footage  
  
CAPTAIN: itll be done ASAP  
  
LAGUNA: now i just have to get ready for battle  
  
WARD: ...!!  
  
LAGUNA: its ok ward ill be fine im as good as squall  
  
WARD: ......!!  
  
LAGUNA: dont worry ill be fine i have lots of warriors protecting   
  
me but i will also fight with them  
  
WARD: ...  
  
LAGUNA: thanks ward now if you dont mind i would like to be alone for a moment  
  
ward then noded and left the room  
  
LAGUNA: oh god what to do how can we defeat something that looks to be so big?  
  
CAPTAIN: sir we have video footage of the ship come now!!  
  
LAGUNA: good  
  
  
  
they then ran to the satelite room and o the screen was...  
  
LAGUNA: what is that??????  
  
CAPTAIN: it appears to be in the shape of a bahamut  
  
LAGUNA: it looks alot like it as well same colour and everything  
  
CAPTAIN: it has an armor around it as well, soldiers of FH tried getting  
  
near it by shooting harppons at it and they just bounced off  
  
LAGUNA:WHAT!!!!?? thats impossible FH's harpoons are almost as strong as  
  
ours and there's no shield that can deflect our harpoons  
  
CAPTAIN: sir i dont think our army will be enough to defeat this bahamut like   
  
ship  
  
LAGUNA: i dont think that is a ship captain look!!  
  
CAPTAIN: huh?? uh!!! wha..what..is it doing!!!????  
  
LAGUNA: i dont know and certainly dont wanna find out!!!  
  
CAPTAIN: its opening its mouth and it looks like the...the...the MEGA FLARE!!  
  
LAGUNA & CAPTAIN: NNOOOO!!!!!!!!   
  
LAGUNA: hurry get our city barriers up now!!!  
  
CAPTAIN: sir!!  
  
the barriers started to go up on the outskirts of esthar just as bahamut was getting his mega flare ready and once it was ready he shot it and it was almost at esthar and the barriers just got up as the mega flare hit and all of esthar was shaking from the blast  
  
LAGUNA: is the barrier up???  
  
CAPTAIN yeah it just got up as the mega flare hit!!  
  
LAGUNA: good!!! what is this shaking!!!  
  
CAPTAIN: i think is from the blast!!!  
  
LAGUNA: that mega flare must have been powerful!!!  
  
CAPTAIN: yeah it was!!!  
  
LAGUNA: was??? i thought it was still comeing at us!!!  
  
CAPTAIN: nope that was the aftershock!!!!  
  
LAGUNA: what??!!! an aftershock??!!! it felt just as powerful!!!!  
  
CAPTAIN: yeah!!! thats what tricks people!!!  
  
LAGUNA: sounds like its dying down we should check how the city is!!  
  
CAPTAIN: yeah lets!!  
  
laguna and the captain turned on the security cameras on the TV and the city  
  
was fine just it was partly destroyed from the aftershock  
  
LAGUNA: that will take a while to fix hey??!!!  
  
CAPTAIN: oh god what has that thing done??!!!!!!  
  
LAGUNA: man that must've been what that guy was talking about!!  
  
the phone then rang (ring)(ring)   
  
LAGUNA: president speaking  
  
TARKA: what a show dont you think???  
  
LAGUNA: who are you ?? and what do you want??  
  
TARKA: do you really want know who i am??? then turn on your TV!!  
  
LAGUNA: what???turn on my tv??  
  
laguna then turned on the big screen tv and on the tv was a man saying   
  
everything that laguna was hearing on the phone  
  
LAGUNA: what but it cant be your dead!!  
  
TARKA: oh no im as alive as ever see!  
  
LAGUNA: but i killed you with my own two hands!! this isnt possible!!  
  
TARKA: let me ask you a question laguna, are you really glad you found  
  
out whon i am???!!  
  
LAGUNA: what is that supposed to mean?!!!  
  
TARKA: it means what it says are you glad???  
  
LAGUNA: yeah, now i can kill you myself!!  
  
TARKA: typical laguna oh well lets see how good you really are!! go bahamut  
  
destroy that barrier!!!  
  
LAGUNA: what thats impossible!!! nothiung can destroy that barrier not even  
  
a bahamut!!!  
  
TARKA: oh lets just see!!  
  
just at that moment there was a crashing sound on the barrier of esthar  
  
LAGUNA: ha itll try but it wont get in  
  
TARKA: is that right look again  
  
LAGUNA: huh??  
  
(bang)(bang)(crash!!) the bahamut had broken the barrier  
  
LAGUNA: what??!! how is that possible??!!  
  
TARKA: simple that bahamut isnt any ordinary bahamut it is very strong but  
  
not strong enough to take down that barrier.that is by itself!!you see, i knew you would use that barrier so i made some adjustments to this bahamut!! its simply just a little bit of strategic points you see if a GF is junctioned to someone it gets stronger but what is even more amazing is if its junctioned to someone strong it is even more stronger so you see all you have to find out is who is bahamut junctioned to.  
  
LAGUNA: wow a long speech im not a man of many words so ill keep this at my pace now listen "I DONT CARE" that is about all this crap now if you want something strong come and get it! GO EDEN!!!  
  
TARKA: i see you have the legendary GF EDEN! you seem not to remember my little speech you cant win even with that GF! now attack bahamut!!  
  
LAGUNA: yo before you attack i have a question!  
  
TARKA: very well your just delaying the inevitable but go ahead BAHAMUT HALT!!  
  
LAGUNA: thats exactly what im talking about you controlling bahamut i thought GF's could only be controlled by the one who summons them   
  
TARKA: oh so you have learnt some things laguna over all these years oh well very well  
  
this is my story "a long time ago i found a cave and in that cave there was a bahamut i was so scared at first but then i realised that it was stuck and it was moaning i was gonna run but i realised it wasnt going to harm me so i helped it up i use my magic to destroy the boulder after that it was really fond of me and followed me so i used it as my GF" and now guess what that is the bahamut i found and it only takes orders from me now wasnt that a great story???  
  
LAGUNA: tch i guess whatever well if it can hear you you must be close by  
  
TARKA: oh you couldnt be more wrong i am not there what do you think i am stupid??  
  
LAGUNA: but how can it hear you??   
  
TARKA: how do you think one of the best GF's could hear me well it has nothing to do with the GF i just had to compliment him i have someone on the outside wanna see him??  
  
LAGUNA: please  
  
TARKA: just a second oh here we are there he should be on your TV now SEIKER say hi  
  
SEIKER: yo mister president look around you may recognis this place behind me well do you??  
  
LAGUNA: damn we are screwed  
  
CAPTAIN: sir laguna!!  
  
LAGUNA: oh sorry well you think having someone else there wiill make a diference??  
  
TARKA: oh trust me it will bahamut start fighting hehehe!!  
  
LAGUNA: eden fight!!  
  
just then both GF's started fightin and all the soldiers in esthar attacked the bahamut but nothin happend thebahamut wasnt getting hurt at all  
  
LAGUNA: what bahamut isnt budging  
  
TARKA: interesting isnt it?? you thought just because you have the most powerful GF means you can beat my bahamut man you are too positive about winning do you think i am trying??  
  
LAGUNA: huh?? what do you mean??  
  
TARKA: ah laguna you are full of so many questions cant you for once just go with the flow?? now bahamut attack!!  
  
bahamut then attacked eden and eden went down  
  
LAGUNA: no eden!!!   
  
TARKA: see you can not defeat me  
  
LAGUNA: dammit we need a miracle!!  
  
TARKA: mwahaha!!! i love this job!!! =D  
  
just then something hit bahamut  
  
TARKA: huh what was that??  
  
???: hahaha yeah im good  
  
???2: dont take all the credit that was my GF!!  
  
???: watever i did all the work!!  
  
???3: hey dont forget me!!  
  
TARKA: who are they???!!  
  
LAGUNA: allright SQUALL, SEIFER AND ZELL  
  
ZELL: yo did anyone call for some backup??  
  
SEIFER: yeah i was gettin bored just fighting squall over and over again  
  
SQUALL: you only got bored caus i beat you all the time  
  
SEIFER: yea watever  
  
TARKA: wat do they want??  
  
LAGUNA: i dont really care as long as theyre here but i thought... squall get down here now!!  
  
SQUALL: hey who was that????  
  
LAGUNA: man you are hopeless its me laguna  
  
SQUALL: oh hey laguna wassup??  
  
LAGUNA: you are now get down here NOW!!!  
  
SQUALL: ok but wats with the bahamut??  
  
TARKA: wat a fool hes gonna get himself killed  
  
LAGUNA: squal just get you too zell and seifer  
  
ZELL: yo ok laguna your awesome ya'know  
  
SEIFER: fine but you know i dont like fighting for people i dont know much  
  
LAGUNA: man theyre hopeless i dont know how they became the strongest people on earth  
  
SQUALL: hey mr bahamut you ok looks like you did a good job of destroying this place  
  
ZELL: yea i agree with squall  
  
SEIFER: for once in my life i agree with those losers  
  
TARKA: how dare they mock my bahamut!!!!!  
  
a few seconds later...  
  
LAGUNA: great squall, zeel and seifer what are you doin here??  
  
SQUALL: hadnt you heard we're the strongest people alive?  
  
LAGUNA: yea iknew that but you should be protecting ellone!  
  
SEIFER: we got the gals to take care of that.theyre strong and they can have a girls day also we dont have irvine he wanted to stay they get wat they want we get wat we want  
  
ZELL: yeah its the best!!  
  
SQUALL: now whose the bad guy??  
  
TARKA: i am and how dare you mock my bahamut!!  
  
SQUALL: sorry i didnt catch your name  
  
TARKA: im tarka and wat do you think your doin jumping into this battle??  
  
SEIFER: trying to find a decent fight thats wat and tarka isnt it what kind of person fights using a TV screen i mean whats happened to the physical fightin these days   
  
TARKA: what is wrong with these guys?? they hit their heads or somthin???  
  
LAGUNA: tarka theres nothin wrong with them they are just complete idiots when theyre not fighting!  
  
SQUALL, ZELL&SEIFER: hey!!!!  
  
LAGUNA: oh shutup you have no idea whats goin on, now tarka if you want to live i advise you to give up!!  
  
TARKA: what!! me give up?? hahaha wat kind of an idiot do you take me for???  
  
i wont give up and so i have one move to kill you all right now!! Bahamut mega flare  
  
SQUALL: oh no you dont   
  
SEIFER: yeah no bahamut is gonna kill me!!!  
  
ZELL: yeah wat kind of person controls a GF using a radio??? i mean how far away is this guy??  
  
SEIFER: who cares all i wanna know is how can we defeat something that big???  
  
SQUALL: well we did beat ultimecia  
  
SEIFER: you two did not me!!!  
  
ZELL: oh yeah i forgot about that in that case you just stay out of this  
  
SEIFER: what????? im still fightin i was just saying i didnt fight ultimecia caus i was evil!!!!!remember??!!!  
  
ZELL: oh yeah and if i rember right we beat you!!!!  
  
SEIFER: shutup chicken-wuss!!  
  
ZELL: what'd you call me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SEIFER: hehehe  
  
SQUALL: shutup you two we have help eachother not kill eachother!!! now look the bahamut is doin a mega flare we have to kill him before he gets it fully powered up!!  
  
SEIFER: how long does that take????  
  
SQUALL: 1 minute!!  
  
SEIFER: what!!! only a minute thats bad!!  
  
ZELL: how are we supposed defeat him in a minute????  
  
SQUALL: just attack !! and use GF's!! go QUEZACOTL!!!!  
  
TARKA: you think that puny thing can beat bahamut??? well think again bahamut attack him!!!!  
  
SQUALL: no quezacotl!!!! oh well time to bring out the big guns  
  
SEIFER: you sure squall we havnt practised much  
  
ZELL: yeah i mean somtimes we got the wrong thing  
  
SQUALL: im sure now time to call the ultimate GF!!  
  
ALL THREE: GO GRIEVER!!!!!!!  
  
TARKA: what griever bu thats impossible!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
as they summoned griever they had to form a triangle with positions of their bodies so on the ground it looked like a triangle and griever came up through the ground in the middle of that triangle!! but something also happened to squall zell and seifer they had somehow become one!!  
  
???: oh yeah the ultimate GF and us fused how good are we!!!?oh by the way what do we call ourselves?? we have a squall,seifer and a zell oh i got it ZEIQUALL!!! yeah sounds good!!  
  
TARKA: what theyve become one but ive never heard of that before  
  
ZEIQUALL: oh didnt i mention we can fuse but only lasts for 2 hours bummer isnt it only two hours to show off my incredible power oh well just enjoy the moment!!  
  
LAGUNA: what?? squall what happened??  
  
ZEIQUALL: oh laguna dont call me squall call me ZEIQUALL ok?? and we fused cant you tell?? dont i look good??  
  
LAGUNA: you fused ive never heard of that before  
  
ZEIQUALL: yeah its new oh well gotta kill this bahamut dont have long now go griever!!!!!  
  
GRIEVER: rroarrrrr!!  
  
griver then did his ultimate move shockwave pulsar killing bahamut  
  
TARKA: no bahamut!!!  
  
ZEIQUALL: whoa didnt expect it to go down that easy  
  
LAGUNA: yes zeiquall saved esthar!!! wooohooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
CAPTAIN: oh yeah  
  
KIROS: whos that???  
  
LAGUNA: oh kiros thats zeiquall!!  
  
KIROS: zei who!??  
  
LAGUNA: squall zell and seifer fused!!  
  
KIROS: never knew there was such thing as fusion!!! well was that griever who defeated bahamut??  
  
LAGUNA: yeah!!  
  
ZEIQUALL: well tarka have any other tricks up your sleeve??  
  
TARKA: as a matter of fact yes!! seiker get in there  
  
SEIKER: very well didnt think it would come down to this but here we go!!  
  
ZEIQUALL: seiker is it?? nice to meet you  
  
SEIKER: as am i i finally meet the great squall and oh so gret seifer and little zell all in one and you call yourself...??  
  
ZEIQUALL: im zeiquall and you're goin down  
  
SEIKER: yes thats what everyone says when they first meet me but then they find out they cant beat me and they die just like you are going to!!!  
  
ZEIQUALL: rrright. well i have two hours to beat you idont think itll take even half of that time  
  
SEIKER: fool!!! now you will see ultimate power!! now is the time you shall die!!  
  
ZEIQUALL: what a weakling oh well if you really can beat me try griever first im gonna do a tarka only on the field go griever!!!  
  
TARKA: how dare he mock me!! seiker make him pay  
  
SEIKER: yessir!!so zeiquall ready to fight??  
  
ZEIQUALL: am i ever im gettin goosebumps!! now griever attack!!!  
  
SEIKER: summon materia!!!  
  
ZEIQUALL: materia?? what kind of name is that??   
  
SEIKER: a name for this monster now show yourself materia!!!  
  
then materia came down from the sky carrying behind it a trail like a meteorite  
  
ZEIQUALL: uhuhuh what is that??? its huge!!!  
  
SEIKER: zeiquall meet materia your death!!!!  
  
ZEIQUALL: damn!!!uh laguna???  
  
LAGUNA: zeiquall watch out ive heard of that thing before its dangerous!!  
  
ZEIQUALL: your telling me!!! but i reckon i can take him on!!  
  
SEIKER: you truly are the fool now enough talk now lets fight GF vs. GF!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
now go materia!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZEIQUALL: go griever!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
both GF's were very powerful and they put up a good fight but there could only be one winner...  
  
ZEIQUALL: hmm i misjudged your power your stronger than i thought  
  
SEIKER: well if you realised that yhan you would realise that you cant beat me  
  
ZEIQUALL: oh i wont go that far!!!  
  
SEIKER: we'll see about that!! materia ZARATIA attack!!!!  
  
ZEIQUALL: zaratia attack??? wat kind of name for a move is that???   
  
SEIKER: mwahahaha!! ill tell you its a move that can major damage and it sometimes even kills them so you better hope your griever can withstand this attack  
  
ZEIQUALL: shit! griever defend!!  
  
griver obeyed and went into defensive status and materia was producing a big ball of energy   
  
ZEIQUALL: whoah thats huge!!!! it could destroy this whole place!!!!!  
  
SEIKER: yes i know that what a bummer this place could have made a could place for me to live oh well   
  
ZEIQUALL: you wouldnt really kill all these innocent people?? dumb question  
  
SEIKER: yes dumb. now you shall die!!!  
  
materia then trew the big energy ball at griever...  
  
ZEIQUALL: griver hit that energy ball!!!!  
  
SEIKER: its no use it will only kill him quicker!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
i am terribly sorry but i have to make a part 2 for this so youll have to wait  
  
this story was just too big for one part so see you on part 2  
  
by the way e-mail your thoughts on this at squall_238@hotmail.com  
  
hope to hear your emails! :)  
  
bye  
  
shayne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
